One-Way Ticket
by LittleLilac11
Summary: 23 year old Bella Swan is a famous singer/song writer. After a five year straight run of the rich life. She settles back with her father who rapes her. When she charged him, he won the court over causing Bella to be sent to the hospital for a year. She finally decides to escape the hospital. She wants out of this. She wants to put her father where he belongs.
1. Chapter 1-2

I decided to combine both chapters 1-2

Chapter 1/2 One-Way Ticket

* * *

><p>POV-Bella<p>

I have been stuck in this hole for so long. The cement floor getting colder in each dream. The shackles around my wrist and ankles limiting me from the cellar door.

It seems as if I have been having that same dream ever since they put me in here. But tonight was the night for my break out. I knew since the day they put me in here I didn't belong. I had been across the news for two weeks.

I didn't realize you could go from the life of the rich to the so called crazy girl that no one believes she was raped by her father. I just didn't understand how it was all a part of my imagination. I know he did it because I have been having that same dream every night since my father forced and paid the hospital to put me here until he wanted me released. Which would be never. The longer I'm here the longer he is safe from the truth and jail.

I looked over at the digital clock. It was time. Earlier that day I called my agent Edward he said he would help me get to the jet. I've always trusted him. He was the main person to help me get my start in the music career. I use my one phone call for the day just to talk to him. He is like one of my best friends.

A month ago I told him about my plans to escape. He was all for the idea of me leaving. While I was stuck in here he was out there helping me plan for my fathers to get back in jail and prove that he did it.

When I called Edward today he told me about what to do and where I needed to go in the hospital. He said he would be parked on the corner. He's helping me leave here.

I walked out of my room, and I grabbed nothing. That's what I came in here with. My father made sure of that.

I walked calmly to through the halls past the night nurses making it seem as if I'm going to the bathroom, but once I pass the nurses in the hall I make a dash to the elevator hall quickly pressing the down button. As I'm waiting for the elevator Dr. Carlisle walks past the hall.

"Hey, Ms. Swan, where are you going!?" he yells as he starts running for me.

I start to press the elevator button repeatedly. He's getting closer then I hear the ding of the elevator I run into it pressing the closing button it slowly started to close. Once the door was closing at its smallest crack you can hear Dr. Carlisle hands slam on the elevator doors but he wasn't quick enough to open the doors. The sound of his banging against the door makes my body shake and stiffen in fear.

I've never liked Carlisle I always knew he was working for my father, which was always the reason why when we had are talks I wouldn't say a word. I always thought the people who worked for my father were weak and cowards. By my father being the head cop in Seattle, which was another reason he got away with so much during my trial. He blacked mailed everyone in the court room. They were all pathetic.

I take a breath of relief as I slide down the dull silver wall. I pressed the button two floors above the lobby just how Edward showed me. Knowing Carlisle he would have security hold me up at the lobby elevator hall.

When the elevator makes the stop I read the sign saying adolescent care.

Before I take the stairs I think of…

"Bree" I whisper to myself. I need to take Bree with me. Bree was a 17 year old girl I meet when I was forced here. When the hospital allowed me to roam around I came across here because I assumed hanging with people closest to my age would be better than the older people on my floor.

When I found Bree she reminded me of myself so that's when I started talking to her every day after my phone calls with Edward, but then when the nurses noticed my routine they told me I had to stop leaving the floor.

I finally arrived to Bree's room she was already up with her backpack on. She was waiting for me.

"I knew you would get me" she says smiling to me.

" I would never leave you behind, but we got to go now" she gets up quickly she picks up a pair of black chuck's out of her closet and tosses them to me "if were running you're going to need these." She says.

"Thanks" I say as I quickly slide them on there a little snug but they will do for right now.

We walk out her room it looks as though on this floor all the night nurses are in family room with free coffee so it makes leaving easier we take the stairs and go down one floor before the lobby.

"The hospital has to parts if we cut across to child care and take the elevator we will be in the lowest level of the garage and then we'll be out." I say and Bree just nods agreeing with me.

Once we reach the glass bridge to cut across to the other part of the hospital. We can see Carlisle and the security pointing at us from the lobby glass window below.

"Bree we have to run NOW!" we dash across the bridge. Once we get to the other side you can hear the synced steps of the guard's running at the other end of their bridge. In my head I keep thinking we aren't going to make it. I turn my head to look at Bree she's a few steps behind.

"Bree grab my hand" she holds on and it's a tight hold. I'm not letting her go because if she gets grabbed I wouldn't forgive myself. I never wanted her to get into this in first, last month she asked if she could leave with me I wasn't so sure and pretty sure Edwards not going to be sure about it. I never told him about Bree.

We make it yet to another elevator. We get to last level to the garage the doors open and we dash out. I could hear the echo coming from the stair case by the elevators. The guards are close. We run out on to the main street it's fairly cold outside. But I remember what Edward had said he said that he would be on left side of the hospital corner but we are currently on the right side.

Bree and I are still hand in hand running across the street. The streets are empty this late in the night. I can see Edward's dark truck and his windows are rolled down.

"Edward!" I scream. He sticks his head out the window smiling and his facial expression changes from happy as his eyes pans away from me and looking past me and his eyes change to fear.

"Bella…Run!" He yells. I look behind me and the guards are not that far behind. Like a couple yards maybe closer.

My legs are tired from running, but I fight through it and run faster swinging Bree in front of me. I wanted her to get to safety before me. Edward puts his car in reverse so we can catch up.

Bree is at the passenger seat hops in. I grab the door behind the driver seat swings it opens when I feel a tug around my neck pulling me by necklace. For a second I can't breathe, but I pulled against it feeling my building up with and the necklace eventually pops.

My neck burning with pain. Edward quickly accelerates the car. The guard that pulled my necklace running beside the car, and my door still open.

I swing my feet in and I slam the door hard but it doesn't close. I look down and realized that one of guard's fingers was jammed in the door. I try slamming it closed again and the guard quickly removes his hand and the car door closes and I quickly lock it. Edward speeds down the street. The guards stopped running behind the truck after he picked up speed.

"Was that intense or what…I thought you weren't going to make it" Edward

"You don't say?" Bree says through her heavy breathing. I haven't caught my breath. I hear my heart beating intensely through my ears. It was beating so loud that I didn't realize that Edward was talking to me.

"Bella" he says and glances at me from the rear view mirror.

"Yeah"

"Who is this child in the front she wasn't a part of the plan" he complains

"Well plans change, she's leaving with me" I say as I wipe away the strands of my blonde hair stuck to my forehead from sweat.

"I didn't bring enough for the both of you" he says

Bree turns to me with worry in her face.

"I'm just kidding I have plenty for the both of you" he says and laughs as if he played a really good prank.

"We don't have time for one of your jokes right now" I yell obviously annoyed.

"Where do you want the jet to take you? " He asked.

"I was thinking Rehoboth Delaware." I say

"Alright I'll call it in, but you two should get some rest this ride is going to be long before we get to Oregon." He says as I lay back and shut my eyes.

I wake up from Bree shaking me awake. The light coming in through the window hurting my morning eyes. I see we are parked at an empty parking lot in front of a Target.

"Edward why are we here" I say, my voice sounding a little raspy.

"One you need some food. Two you need some clothes. Three something for your hygiene." He says counting on his fingers as if checking off a list.

"Fine" I say annoyed. We get out the car and started walking towards the Target.

When we were finally done we walk out with more bags then we should've and he even bought us a two suite cases.

"Were the suite cases really that necessary?" I say annoyed still.

"Yes they were very necessary" he says

"Sometimes your constant need of being a fashion-ista all the times makes me have suicidal thoughts" I say. I can hear Bree chuckling behind us with the cart.

"Well Bella I'm gay so you're going to have to deal with it" he says as he puts everything away in the truck.

I take the smaller bags with the snacks and food and I notice there's a small newspaper in one of them. On the front it says celebrity Bella Swan breaks out of hospital.

"We need to get to that jet fast, is there any way they could just send it to Port Angeles." I ask Edward

"I can try, I'll call now." he says after he takes a quick glance at the newspaper

As I watch him talk to the pilot, I realized that Bree hasn't said a word since we have been out the store.

"Bree you okay?'

"Yea" she says but she doesn't seem sure of herself.

"Don't worry Bree we'll be safe we have people with a lot of money protecting us." I say trying to calm her nerves.

"But your famous Bella people are going to recognize you" she sounded really scared as if she made a bad decision. I had feared this would happen which was another why reason I didn't want her to come I didn't want her to be a part of this, but then I started to imagine what her life would have been like if I left her in that hospital. Its seems either way I would have never forgiven myself if I left Bree or if I took her with me, but I think it's better this way that she stays with me

That year that I spent in the hospital sneaking to see Bree she has grown to be my little sister.

I use to try and think of how my life would have been like if she was my sister, but then I quickly took it back realizing that she would have experienced what I did with my father. I don't want that on Bree. I don't want that on anyone.

I was so in deep thought I completely forgot I was talking to Bree.

"Bree we are going to be ok I promise you just got to trust me" I say calmly as I grab Bree's hand and smile.

Edward was done talking to the pilot and finally enters the truck.

"So what did the pilot say" I ask.

"They said they can do it. They'll be here in Port Angeles in twenty minutes so we need to get the move on now" he says as he starts the car.

I finally feel what I have wanted to feel for the past twenty-two years of my life…safe.

POV-Charlie

"What the hell Carlisle, I gave you one job. One damn job, and it was to keep her in the hospital!" I yell at him, but he continues to keep quiet looking down at his hands.

"It seems as though talking to you is like talking to fucking Helen Keller, but a long time ago a wise man told me if you want a job done right you got to do it yourself. So you know what? Thanks Carlisle for your great attempt but I'll take it from here. I'll find my own damn daughter. Goodbye" I stand and leave his office and slam the door.

I will find my daughter and I when I do she's dead.

POV-Bella

When we reached where the jet supposed to drop we realized we were a little early. So we decided to lie back for minute and then minutes turned to a couple of hours.

"Aren't they supposed to be here by now?" Bree speaks breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I'm calling them now." He pulls out his phone and makes the phone call. You can hear the dial tone a little.

"Hey, where are you guys I've been waiting for-"He's silent and if I know Edward he's not the type to be cut off unless...

Edward quickly hangs up the phone throws it out the window.

"That was your father he knows about the jet he killed the pilot so change of plans we have to use the airport but not in this state he'll be waiting there "He said. I can't breathe from what Edward just told me. I can feel the tears building up in my eyes. I can't even sob.

I finally catch myself and start to speak.

"What's the closest state?" I suck up all my tears I know something bad was going to happen eventually but I didn't think it would be so soon, but I had to get through it.

"We go to Montana and just hope he's not there." He says calmly. I nod quickly.

I look over at Bree and see how she's doing. She has been staring out the window since the phone call.

"Bree everything is going to be fine like I said earlier today. I know this seems a little fucked up right now but we will be fine I promise." I say, but she doesn't respond to me.

"Bree-" She cuts me off before I can finish.

"Bella there is nothing you could say right to make me feel any safer than I am right now until we get to our destination. So for all that is good stop talking to me." She spits out at me. She leans over to the radio turning it on killing the silence. Bree is ignoring me. It hurts me because I know this situation is so shitty and it's my entire fault and I hate it.

Maybe I should have left her at the hospital. I don't want her to be stressed and I definitely don't want to put my problems on her but now my problems are her problems too.

We sit in the in truck listening to the radio for hours on end. No one has said a word to each other. This is the most serious I have ever seen Edward besides when he is at work. I kind of feel like the mood needed to be brightened in a way. I probably should be scared as hell right now but I'll cross that bridge when it gets here.

"This is the worst family field trip ever!" I shout in a joking way

"Well maybe if you didn't have a psycho for a father this could be a little more family oriented for you." Bree snags at me.

"Isn't that the damn truth?" Edward says.

"Well I'm fucking sorry alright. All I was trying to do was not make this not suck as bad for us Jesus Chr-!"

Suddenly the back truck window shatters. I make a quick glance back I see a red pick-up…My father.

"Fuck it's my dad Edward go!" I yell.

"Bree in glove compartment there's a gun" Edward says quickly

"What the hell Edward!" I say.

"Do you have any other fucking bright ideas Bella" Edward yells

"Okay maybe you right but who the hell has a damn glock forty hanging around in there truck?" Where the hell did he get a gun from like this is a little too convenient for me.

"Bella I don't have time for friend judgment right now when I might die by your daughter obsessed father so Bree give her the gun and Bella I'm sorry to say this but shoot your father please." I yells more at me.

"Oh gladly to… that son of bitch deserves it." You can hear the bullets being shot at the back of the car. I turn around to face the broken back window noticing that where a little far ahead from him and that's why the shot range isn't direct. I point the gun toward his head light and I take the shot and knocks out the light. I quickly point at the other head light and shoot doing the same.

Sadly I get my skills from the man I'm currently shooting at. Wait if this was my father he would have been shot the car down he's a better shooter than me.

"This isn't my father Edward it's someone working for him if it was really him we would be dead by now we got to lose him as long as he is behind us my father knows where were going" I say as I turn around and put the safety on the gun.

"I know a place we can go it's a good way to lose him couldn't know where…FUCK!" he yells. Why is he angry?

"What's wrong?" More gun fires out the window.

"I never thought that we needed to go here but it turns out we do. This is the last place I wanted to go."

"If you said it was safe what's so bad about this."

"Because it's my brother's house" he says in a hush tone as if saying it could possibly kill him. As if the words are foreign to him. I never heard of Edward mention a brothers. He told me he was the only child.

"But how you're an only child Edward?"

"It's a long story I'll tell you when get there…but right now I need to lose this guy." How could Edward withhold such a secret from me or what is it about his brother that he doesn't want anyone to know not even his best friend/client.

The guy is still behind us but he stopped shooting but he is still following us. Edward starts to speed faster and drives into exit of the road swerving the car so hard it causes Bree to fall in the back seat flying towards me. Her head bashes into mine and everything seems dark.

POV-Emmett

I'm sitting on my couch stroking my length watching some great threesome porn when I was interrupted by rapid knock on my door. No one knocks at my door ever unless I call for someone to come here. I hadn't called anyone all day. I turn off the TV and put my dick in my pants.

After a second knock the person behind the door speaks

"Emmett open up it's your brother Edward!" He yells. I quickly dash to the door and I open it up it surely it's him but he's carrying a blonde girl you can't see her face because her hairs in the way.

"What the hell happened?" I yell. I told him to stay low and get a job. What hell is this?

"I'll explain but she's kind of heavy so if you don't mind can show me to a near couch." He say his voice sounds tired and suddenly look at his eyes noticing how tired his eyes are dark almost look like a dark maroon around his eyes. What the hell happened to him?

"Yeah just go straight back you can't miss it." I say. Just when I was about to close the door a young girl with brown hair walks right after Edward. She looks just as exhausted as Edward.

"Hi" she says shyly.

"Uh hi." I say back as she walks in. I close my door and lock it. Edward needs to tell me what's going on and fast.

POV-Bella

I slowly open my eyes. Once my surroundings become clearer. I realize I'm laying in a bed that sure as hell doesn't belong to me. I quickly sit and quickly regretting it because my head is on fire, and then I remember that Bree's head had hit mine when Edward made that hard turn into the exit. We must be at his brothers, and this must be his brother's shirt. Suddenly I think of Bree because of what might have happen to her when we bashed heads.

I jolt up, avoiding my raging headache. As I walk out the lovely silver and white designed bedroom and through the hall I smell food and hear laughter.

"What?" I whisper to myself. I walk out to the open area. I look over noticing Bree curled up on the coach sleep with a blanket, while Edward and what seems to be some muscular guy that must be Emmett dancing in and cooking in the living room dancing and laughing over the song playing.

"How long has she been out?" I speak loud enough over the radio. They both stopped and looked at me. When I finally see this Emmett character I stop at his eyes there so pretty and blue. I quickly look away from his blue eyes and look at Edward realizing no one is answering me. So I'll say it again.

"How fucking long has Bree been sleep?" I say more forcefully and loud.

"For maybe two hours, but more importantly are you okay you've been out for a week." Edward says. A week! What the hell.

"Are you serious?" I ask as I walk over to the breakfast bar stool and sit.

"Yea Bree got you good, but are you hungry and how is your head?"

"One I'm starving and two I need pain killers my head is killing me." I complain. Edward tosses me the pain killers from out cumbered and I take them with some orange juice. I look over and realize Emmett is still staring at me.

"And can you tell your uh brother to stop staring at me it's a little rude?" I state.

"It's my house I can stare all I want." He squints his eyes at me daring me for my come back. So I give him one.

"Well didn't anyone ever teach you that it's not nice to stare?" I say giving him the same squinted eye look he is giving me.

"Emmett stop flirting with her please" Edward says while passing me a plate with eggs and toast on it.

"Fine I'll behave …for now." Emmett says and turns and winks at me as he walks to the bathroom in the hall. I chuckle to myself.

"So that's your brother huh?" I take one glance back at the hall. He's not there anymore so he must be in the bathroom now.

"Yup" He says popping the p. We never really had the chance to talk about the whole he has a brother thing yet.

"So what's with the you have a brother now thing?" I know I shouldn't be so worried about the fact that he has a brother compared to the predicament were in but I was really curious.

"Bella it's long and dark story I don't want to get into. I just got on good terms with him in this past week I don't want to ruin it by reminiscing." He says. I feel a little bad because it must had been bad.

So I stop nagging and eat my breakfast. And Emmett returns back to the kitchen smirking at me, but his hair is all wet so he must have taken a shower. I take some time to notice the pretty wet curls making me have the urge to run my fingers through it. What am I thinking? I just met this guy an hour ago Bella needs to find her chill.

"Now who's having the staring problem?" Emmett says grabbing a piece of toast and leaning against the opposite counter. I start gnawing at my lip and look down and walk away to the coach with Bree who was still sleep.

So I decide to wake her up since she been out for about three hours now. I sit by her feet and I can hear Emmett starting a new conversation with Edward washing the plates and pans from breakfast.

"Bree" I say while shaking her a little. Her eye flutter and she opens them and sits up, while rubbing her eye.

"What do you want Bella." She says darkly. Why was she still angry with me? Now this is really starting to make me feel guilty about bringing her into this. This is the second time I put her in danger.

"Bree I'm sorry okay? I know this wasn't what you expected. I didn't want you so open to this stuff. I knew it was going to be like this and I was little skeptical about you coming I didn't want to leave you in that hospital." I say and let the lump in my throat come up and the tears spill out my eyes.

"I love you too much for to be stuck in there thinking that no one loved you but I did and you're with me. Yeah it's going to be rough but you're my sister you're not going anywhere without me. We may not be blood but you're my sister." I say to her as I wipe her tears streaming down her face as even more heavy tears stream out of mine.

I grab her by her shoulders and I pull her in for a hug and she grips me tight as well as me.

"I'm sorry I was being so rude to you. I'm just terrified that maybe I made a mistake by coming with you but then I realized why because you are my family and your all I have." She says sobbing more tears into my shoulder. This causes me to do the same.

"Awwe the sisters from the traveling pants realize they love each other." He says from across the kitchen, causing me grow a grin on my face. Emmett's an ass hat.

"Shut up Emmett" Edward and Bree said in unison. Bree and I break from our hug and wipe our tears and I start laughing I can tell how Emmett and Edward are brothers, because they are natural comedians like each other.

"Is he always an asshole?" I ask Bree.

"Yup" Edward and Bree say in unison once again, causing another fit of laughter coming from me.

I few hours later everyone had taken there showers, and it's mid-day. Were all sitting in the living area in front of the TV. Then I realize it's the perfect time for us to get to the airport.

"Edward we got to get to an airport." I say a little impatiently.

"What's wrong with here?" Edward says. Is he really considering staying here this wasn't a part of the plan? Bree and I needed to get to Delaware.

"Edward staying here wasn't a part of the plan." I yell.

"Well sometimes plans change this is safe Bella. I can only do so much do you know how fucking dangerous your damn father is? I risked my life for you. I think smuggling drugs is way easier than smuggling a celebrity while being attacked by her psycho father who so happens to be really excellent with a gun-" I cut Edward before he could finish his rant. He was making me angry.

"Edward it's only a matter of time before he finds out where I am. If you just get us to Delaware we would be safe he wouldn't touch us. We would be so protected." I rant. I just need to get to plane and I'm soon realizing that it might be with or without his help.

"WHAT'S SO DAMN SPECIAL ABOUT DELAWARE?!" He booms. This is the secret I have been withholding everyone. I wanted to get to Delaware and just explain when we got there, but as usual plans has changed.

"My mother is there…fuck; I never wanted to tell you this until we got there but my mom never died she escaped my dad. He thinks she's dead but she's not. She contacted me in the hospital one day and told me where to find her. She can make me disappear as well put my dad in jail. We just need to get to her…please Edward." I beg Edward. I really need to get to her. I know she's there.

"Okay…Damn it Bella" He says calmly and sighs. Now it's just silent. Bree and Emmett sitting and looking at the ground.

"I can get you there" Emmett says breaking the silence.

"Really" I say more excitedly then I should be.

"Yeah but you're not going to like it." He says worriedly.

"As long as I get to my mother it's fine by me." I say we pack and now we were on the move.

POV-Charlie

"How the hell do you lose a truck that you're driving behind?" I yell. I gave the guy a simple job. I really must complete the job myself. Just like I did to Bella's mother. I pull my gun as I walk to the guy I hired in the chair, I shoot him and walk out the empty abandon warehouse.


	2. Chapter 3

LittleLilac

Hey, sorry it's been a lot of weeks but my grades were sucking ass so I had to take break from fictional world. But I'm back with a new chapter for "One-way ticket". Hope you enjoy the chapter

* * *

><p>POV-Bella<p>

I wake up with sun from the window shining in my eyes. I move my head around realizing this is not a pillow and that it's a chest. I look up and it's Emmett. And he is looking back at me with his wide stupid grin on his face with the stupid dimples.

"Stop smiling at me you goof." I say to him, but he just smiles even more causing the stupid dimples to become even deeper.

"But you're just so cute." He replies. I blush, but I quickly get up so he won't see.

"Are you ready for today?" He asks. Honestly I'm not ready for this day. Never in a day of my life would I have thought that just to get to my mother I would have to smuggle drugs across to east America.

"Nope; Not at all." I say in a hush tone. I leave out to the hall and to the bathroom to see Bree brushing her teeth.

"Hey" I say nervously.

"Hey…Are you ready for today?" She says a little bit happier than she should be. This is some dangerous shit were doing today.

"You're the second person who has asked me that today." I say. I grab my tooth brush and brush with her.

When we were done we both decided to get some food in before we leave. I throw my blonde hair into a high pony on my head.

"So I see you and Emmett have a thing." Bree says in snarky deep tone.

"It's not a thing all we did was sleep and that's all he is still an ass though." I say in a very defensive tone. I don't really know Emmett.

"Yeah sure Bella" She says once again in that snarky tone. Maybe she's right but I don't Want to have feelings for him so soon, maybe this experience could draw me closer to him or it might even do the opposite.

After everyone is up and ready and feed we all pack up Emmett's truck leaving Edward's car behind. I sit in the passenger; Emmett's the driver while Edward and Bree sit in the back.

"So when does the drug smuggling start?" I ask. I can't believe I'm about to smuggle drugs. Emmett looks over to me and grins showing those stupid dimples.

"You're an eager little drug smuggler aren't you?" He says still with stupid grin on your face.

"Just explain the plan here" I say in an annoyed tone.

"Well first were going to take a really long drive up to Canada to pick up this new drug drive across come down back to America on the east coast home base to your mom." He says calmly as if what he just said is a fucking cake walk.

"Please tell me you're joking" I plead.

"Ms. Swan I wish I was joking, plus I don't think your dad would expect us to go to Canada so this is very decent plan." He says. He must do not know my father.

"Emmett my father is a dangerous man." I warn him. I don't want harm to happen to anyone else. I hate the fact that I have the weight of these lovely people. I just hope that all of this was for nothing.

"I know Bella; Edward explained it all to me last night." He says. Well at least he knows what we are up against.

As we drive our way up to Washington everyone eventually fall asleep including myself. I dream of the night that my father sexually assaulted me and it jolts me awake. I notice its dark and the window as droplets of rain on it.

"Bella, you ok?" Emmett glances over at but then continues to keep his eyes on the road.

"You know we can switch driving if you want?" I ask. I want him to get some rest.

"Bella you completely ignored my question." He says with a small shade of humor. He asked me a question when? My mind was too far gone to even notice his question.

"Wait, what was your question again?" I honestly don't remember.

"Never mind" He seems annoyed with me. So I let it go. I look behind me to the back seat and notice that Bree and Edward are still knocked out in the back. I turn back and stare out the window and just let time and my surroundings consume me as I watch come the sun up but only for a few seconds as the dark grey clouds cover the sun, and Bree and Edward were still sleep.

"So" I say, failing to make conversation.

"So" He says back which causes me to go into a fit of giggles. He glances over and chuckles as if we had some secret inside joke like we have been friends forever. I like this feeling as if this drive isn't a runaway scape goat. That it's a refreshing vacation.

"Do you think we could make it a cross without the drugs or Canada?" I ask curiously. We haven't had any mysterious cars or shootings or anything. I honestly think we can do it.

"Yeah we could do it. We don't have anything to lose." He says. There are so many things at stake here but I don't think he notices that we could all possibly die.

"I would lose you, Edward, or even Bree." The words coming out of my mouth brings tears to my eyes because I don't want to hurt any of these wonderful people.

"You're not losing anyone Bella, were because we support you, I don't know about you but that girl back there loves you to pieces." He says, causing more tears to flow. Emmett stops the car on the side of the road and turns and looks me in the eye.

"Bella no one would be here if we didn't care Bella and whatever happens along the way is what we will deal with it when we get there and if we do all die at least we died supporting you and for the right reasons." He grabs my face and uses his thumbs to wipe my free flowing tears. We stare at each other's lips and he eases closer till our lips meet but only for second as if like a soft peck. Like a Band-Aid going over cut as if recovering me from my sadness.

"I like you Emmett" I say. He turns back and starts the car. He just chuckles at my words. I don't if I should be bothered by this notion or maybe it's one of those gestures that I don't understand.

"I told you, you two are a thing!" Bree breaks my train of thought. Has she been awake through all of that? Well of course she was because she probably wouldn't have said any of that if she didn't see it.

"Why are you so sneaky?" I say annoyed. Emmett's just sitting there driving with a grin on his face as if trying to cover up his embarrassment, but Emmett doesn't get embarrassed so that only means…

"You knew she was up the whole time but you didn't care did you?" I yell, causing him to laugh a little more. I punch him in the arm which causes the car to swerve a little but we still continue to drive.

"Can't a gay man get any beauty sleep around here?" Edward says in a very mono tone with his head leaned back and eyes closed.

"Awe Eddy you missed all the fun, her and Emmy here was on some Nicholas Sparks type shit in here it was cute." She says with a fit of giggles between her words.

"Well I think we all know they were eventually going to get a sparks going." I guess its pick on Bella time. So I sit there like a child with my arms folded across my chest looking out the window while those that care about me giggle about me and enjoy there selves. Even though they are giggling about me it makes me happy that with all the chaos that's going on we have found our comfort.

POV-Charlie

Where is she? I have been checking every street camera from where my spy lost her and I see nothing.

"Bella Bella Bella." I say. If only she knew how much it hurts me that she has to die for what she accuse me of. I can only swindle for so long to get away with this.

"My sweet Bella, Where have you gone?" I whisper. As I stare at the computer showing Edwards truck getting chased on the high way.

"Sir Charlie?" Jacob says as he steps into my office.

"Jacob! You're here." I say. I need him to do me a favor that just might bring my Bella back to me.

"So what did you call me here for sir?" He asks.

"Well Jacob, I need you to shoot me." I say calmly

POV-Bella

For once in my life I have had dreamless sleep or should I say nightmare-less sleep. We have we been driving for 48hrs. Eventually all of us have taken turns driving. We are currently in a small town in Nebraska. I actually have a little hope to get to my mother, but something is still tugging on me telling me that my Charlie not done looking for me.

"You ok sis?" Bree says. She decided to call me that now since that's what she is to me. Her and my mother is the only family I have now.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just feel like Charlie is trying something but I don't know it might be me being paranoid." I say nervously.

"Well if your mom is going to do what she said we don't have to worry." She says and pats me on the shoulder and grins at me.

"Since you guys are sisters now, Bree you need start looking the part." Edward says while driving.

"What do you mean?" Bree says while grinning.

"I mean you should dye your hair blonde like Bella." He grins at her through rear view mirror.

"Fine let's do it." Bree says excitedly.

We drive in search of a low-key hair salon. Eventually we find one and we park in the parking lot. Emmett stays in the car while me Edward and Bree walk inside. As we walk in the door dingles and the very gay male gives us welcome. Which causes Bree to give Edward a shit eating grin. I am hysterical by now.

"What shall Aro's Salon help you with today?" He says. I'm assuming he's Aro.

"Well, I would like my hair dyed blonde like hers." Bree says while pointing at my hair.

"That can be done just take a seat and one of my stylist will surely take care of you." He says we all walk back with her and sit in the empty salon chairs. As we sit we notice a boy around Bree's age sitting playing on his phone.

When Bree takes her seat she notices him and she quickly glances away from away greeting the stylist. She said her name was Tanya.

"Hey Riley could you make your self useful and go in the back and get the blonde hair dye from the back." Tanya tells her son. He finally looks up from his phone a notice Bree and quickly glances away just like Bree did earlier. Do they know each other?

"Bree, do you know him?" I mouth to her, but she looks down and starts playing with her fingers. Edward and I look at each other with confusion on our faces. Something weird is going on. The Riley kid comes back and walks over. He doesn't even glance at Bree anymore as if that quickly they forgot each other existed.

We sit there and watch the two ignore each other the whole time Bree got her hair dyed. It ended up looking great on her. While Bree is getting her hair styled the owner walks in and turns the corner T.V on. And it so happens to be on the news channel.

"Breaking news; the man that was accused for raping his daughter singer/song writer Bella Swan has been shot, he claims it was his daughter who shot him and that she quickly ran away after shooting him in his home office. A witness Jacob Black claims he saw her leave out as soon as he heard the noise coming from his house." The news lady says. I stand up and look at the screen in awe. Tears of anger stream down my face like a violent river going down my cheeks

"He…He wouldn't" I whisper. Edward eventually gets up and comes up behind me holding my shoulders.

"Bella we have to go now." He says, but I'm so numb I can't move. My father wouldn't go this far. How could he?

I am now lifted and throne over the shoulder and back into the truck. Once Edward gets me inside I just scream. No not that I whale as if I've been shot. I continue that until my voice is so sore that I can't scream anymore.

All there left to do is sleep.

POV- Charlie

As I lay in the hospital bed there and watch the news. I grin when I see that my story made the breaking news. I eventually fall sleep.

After an hour in of sleep my hospital phone rings. I painfully reach for it and pick it up.

"Hello"

"I'm just calling to let you know the show you put on the news this afternoon was wrong and you will pay." A women's voice says on the other line. Her words make me chuckle.

"May I ask who this is?" I want to know who thinks they can threaten me.

"Just know that you should always check a body before pronouncing it dead." She says. And in that moment I remember the voice, but it's in possible. I made sure she was dead in the ground.

"Renee" I whisper. And the other line ends.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter of One-Way Ticket. And once again I apologize<p>

~LittleLilac


End file.
